


Shopping Plans

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles2013 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono and Catherine make shopping plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Plans

 "I'm so sorry I'm late, I couldn't get away until Danny showed up," Catherine said as she slipped into the seat opposite Kono.

 

"No worries," Kono said, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

Catherine placed her order as soon as the waitress came then looked at Kono. "So where do we want to start? Are we staying in Kahala or are we going downtown?" She and Kono had planned this day of Christmas shopping earlier in the week when they were lamenting what to get Steve and Adam and how hard they were to shop for. Adam could, and usually did, buy whatever he wanted while Steve never really wanted anything leaving Catherine always struggling for what to get him which is why she and Kono were teaming up. 

 

"Let's stay in Kahala and see how far we get with our lists then decide if we need to go downtown," Kono decided hoping to make everything easier. 

 

"Good, I really don't want to have to go downtown unless we have to. You know how much I hate shopping," Catherine said with a grimace. 

 

Kono laughed at Catherine's comment. "It's no wonder you and Steve are so perfect for one another." 


End file.
